The present invention relates to a transport device for transporting a semifinished product and to a processing device for processing this semifinished product. The present invention further relates to a semifinished product manufacturing plant for manufacturing a semifinished product and to a transport method for receiving, transporting and depositing a semifinished product.
It is fundamentally known that, for the handling of semifinished products, such as, in particular, impregnated semifinished products, and in particular impregnated semifinished fiber products, grippers, for example, are used. These grippers clamp the semifinished product by its marginal region and are hence referred to as clamping grippers. With grippers of this type, it is disadvantageously not possible, however, to keep the position of the semifinished product precise and stable, at least during the transport of the semifinished product from, for example, a first processing device to a second processing device. In particular, the semi-finished product can slip during the transport. Furthermore, so-called needle grippers are fundamentally known, which are used to receive and transport the semifinished product, though, particularly due to a high intrinsic weight of the semifinished product, the latter can slip out of the needle grippers. Furthermore, with the fundamentally known gripping systems it is not possible, particularly in a region of a resin coating of the semifinished product in which the impregnating agent, e.g. impregnating resin, is applied to the semifinished product, to grip the semifinished product.
Impregnated semifinished fiber products are used, in particular, in aircraft construction, in aerospace, and also in vehicle construction, and, as is known, are referred to as prepregs. Prepregs are primarily flat, planar fibrous structures, which in a continuous process are impregnated with a matrix system in the desired resin-fiber ratio. Essentially there are two known textile structures, such as, for example, the unidirectional prepreg, in which all fibers are aligned parallel in the layer, and, on the other hand, fabric prepregs having a number of very different fabric types.
As is known, the industrial manufacture of impregnated fiber composite semifinished products is realized by hand lay-up in a wet pressing process, in a prepreg pressing process or in a resin infusion process, such as, for example, the Resin Transfer Molding (RTM) process. In all above-stated processes, a semifinished fiber product consisting of, for example, synthetic fibers is inserted into an impregnating tool, and in particular an impregnating device, and impregnated or sprayed with an impregnating agent, such as, for example, an impregnating resin, wherein the impregnating agent penetrates through the cavities between the fibers and encases the latter.
Following the impregnation process, the semifinished fiber product impregnated with the impregnating agent is inserted into an appropriate forming tool for the pressing of the semifinished product, which can also be referred to as a consolidation device. During this pressing process, in particular the structure of the impregnated semifinished fiber product is interlaced and the semifinished product shaped. In order to enable transport of the semifinished product to be processed, and in particular of the semifinished product impregnated with the impregnating resin, to the consolidation device, it is necessary to receive the semifinished product by means of a transport device and to transport it out of the impregnating tool to the consolidation tool and transfer it to the latter. For this purpose, a precise take-up and depositing is necessary, which cannot, however, be realized with the previously stated grippers.
The object of the present invention is therefore to at least partially remedy the previously described drawbacks associated with a transport device for transporting a semifinished product, and with a processing device for processing a semifinished product and a semifinished product manufacturing plant for manufacturing a semifinished product. In particular, the object of the present invention is to provide a transport device for transporting a semifinished product, a processing device for processing a semifinished product, a semifinished product manufacturing plant for manufacturing a semifinished product, and a transport method for transporting the semifinished product, by which a precise take-up of the semifinished product from a processing device, a secure and slip-free transportation of the semifinished product to a further processing device, and a precise depositing of the semifinished product in the further processing device can be enabled in a simple and cost-effective manner.
The above object is achieved by a transport device for transporting a semifinished product, and by a processing device for processing the semifinished product, in accordance with embodiments of the invention. In addition, the above object is achieved by a semifinished product manufacturing plant for manufacturing a semifinished product, and a transport method for receiving, transporting and depositing a semifinished product, in accordance with embodiments of the invention. Features and details which are described in connection with the transport device here also naturally apply in connection with the processing device according to the invention, the semifinished product manufacturing plant according to the invention, and/or the transport method according to the invention, and in each case conversely, so that, with respect to the disclosure, reference is or can be always reciprocally made to the individual aspects of the invention. Moreover, in the transport method according to the invention, the transport device according to the invention and/or the processing device according to the invention can be used.
The transport device according to the invention for transporting a semifinished product, the transport device being a component part of a semifinished product manufacturing plant, has at least one positioning device, for positioning the semifinished product relative to the transport device, and at least one retaining device, for holding the semifinished product on the transport device. According to the invention, the positioning device can be introduced, at least in some sections, into an engagement region of the semifinished product and the retaining device can be arranged, at least in some sections, on a surface of the semifinished product. Advantageously, the semifinished product is an impregnated semifinished product, and in particular an impregnated semifinished fiber product, wherein it is also contemplated that the semifinished product having a tape-laid component, for example, a thermosetting and/or a thermoplastic material. The semifinished fiber product to be impregnated in an impregnating device is, for example, a textile semifinished product having a fabric consisting, for example, of two mutually right-angled fiber directions, also termed warp or weft. For example, the semifinished fiber product has as the used fabric type a linen weave, a body weave, a satin weave and/or a unidirectional fabric. It is also possible, however, that, instead of the fabric, unidirectional bands are used. A semifinished product can also be understood, within the scope of the invention, to be a not yet impregnated component, such as, for example, a prepreg, which can have, for example, continuous fibers and an uncured thermosetting plastics matrix. Semifinished products of this type, and in particular semifinished products which have been impregnated or preimpregnated in this way, are used in vehicle construction as truck lids, engine hoods, interior paneling and/or comparable components. Serving as the matrix of the impregnated semifinished product are, for example, epoxy resins or polyester resins, while as the fibers can be used, for example, glass fibers in the form of mats or fabrics, as well as aramid and carbon filament fabrics. The semifinished products to be transported have, for example, a constant thickness or projections, recesses, undercuts and/or comparable features. Consequently it is possible that the semifinished products have, at least in some sections, material reinforcements, whereby thickness differences are produced in the semifinished product. The transport device according to the invention hence advantageously serves to precisely receive the semifinished product, to transport it without damage, and also to redeposit it precisely in an appropriate processing device.
Responsible for the precise take-up and depositing of the semifinished product from or in a processing device is advantageously the positioning device, which serves to position the semifinished product relative to the transport device itself, and consequently also relative to the processing device. The positioning device is, for example, a positioning pin, which, advantageously in the form of a cylinder, advantageously extends in a vertical direction and, at least in some sections, engages in engagement regions or in an engagement region of the semifinished product. Within the scope of the invention, it is also contemplated, however, that the positioning device can have any other geometric design or a positioning pin and is hence designed also in the form, in cross-section, of a cuboid, rectangular or oval rod. It is additionally contemplated that the positioning device extends substantially, at least in some sections, in a horizontal direction or plane, and hence engages or is introduced not in regions of the upper surface of the semifinished product, but on the lateral surfaces or walls of the semifinished product. Within the scope of the invention, the horizontal plane here extends substantially along a support surface of the processing device(s), onto which the semifinished product is placed or arranged, so that the vertical direction or plane hence extends, within the scope of the invention, substantially perpendicular to this support surface. The engagement region of the semifinished product is, in particular, a recess or a cutout, depression or bore, such as, in particular, a through bore. The at least one engagement region, wherein the semifinished product can also have more than one engagement region and advantageously two or more engagement regions, can be directly introduced, for example, in a portion of the semifinished product, or in some sections of an additional material which is detachably or non-detachably affixed to the semifinished product. Advantageously, the transport device itself has more than one positioning device and advantageously two or more positioning device, which are arranged, for example, at an equal distance apart, so that a reliable and simple positioning of the semifinished product is ensured.
In addition to the positioning device, the transport device according to the invention also has a retaining device for holding the semifinished product, wherein the retaining device can be designed, for example, in the form of a gripping element, and in particular a gripping arm, a lifting mast, a retaining pin, a barb or a pivot arm or similar. Advantageously, the retaining device can be arranged in a region of the semifinished product in which the semifinished product can be undergripped in order to be able to allow raising of the semifinished product for take-up and transportation. In this case, the retaining device is disposed, for example, in a region of a surface of the semifinished product, wherein the surface is, for example, a component part of a support surface by which the semifinished product, at least in some sections, enters into contact with a locating surface of a processing tool or of a processing device. Advantageously, this surface, and in particular the support surface, lie opposite a coating surface or application surface of the semifinished product, to which, in particular within an impregnating device, the impregnating agent, such as, in particular, the impregnating resin, is applied in order to impregnate the semifinished product. The support surface is hence, in particular, a lower surface of the semifinished product.
Within the scope of the invention, it is additionally conceivable that the retaining device is configured such that it is movable relative to the positioning device. Advantageously, the retaining device is designed to be movable in three degrees of freedom and can advantageously move translatorily in the x, y and z directions and also execute a rotary movement about the x, y or z axis. The movement of the retaining device itself is limited merely by the arrangement thereof in the region of the transport device.
The retaining device can be arranged, at least in some sections, in a cutout of the positioning device. That means that the positioning device itself has a recess or a cutout within which the retaining device is introduced such that a penetration of the positioning device through the engagement region of the semifinished product can be enabled without the retaining device adversely interacting with the semifinished product. Hence the retaining device can be arranged in a space-saving or compact manner in the cutout of the positioning device, at least insofar as a holding and transportation of the semifinished product by means of the retaining device is not yet necessary. This means that the positioning device can be introduced, with hence a retaining device arranged within the cutout, into the engagement regions or into the engagement region of the semifinished product and, when the raising or transport of the semifinished product is necessary, can be pushed out or turned out or moved out of the cutout of the positioning device in such a way that the retaining device makes contact with at least a portion in a region of a surface of the semifinished product, whereupon the semifinished product is undergripped with the retaining device such that raising of the semifinished product by means of the transport device can be ensured.
The retaining device can be arranged on a lower surface of the positioning device or is arranged to enable the raising and transport of the semifinished product. The lower surface of the positioning device is here, in particular, the surface which penetrates through the engagement region of the semifinished product in order to be able to ensure that the retaining device can be withdrawn from or swung up out of a region of the positioning device on a surface of the semifinished product in order to receive and raise the semifinished product. The lower surface of the positioning device is hence arranged opposite the upper surface of the positioning device, wherein the upper surface of the positioning device is arranged, for example, on a supporting arm, which extends, for example, substantially in the horizontal direction, while, starting from this supporting arm, the positioning device advantageously extends away therefrom substantially in the vertical direction.
Advantageously, the retaining device is arranged or mounted, at least in some sections, on the positioning device, such that it is rotatable about a pivot point. The retaining device can be swung up out of, or swung out of, or swiveled out of the positioning device, or starting from the positioning device, wherein the retaining device hence acts in the form of a swivel arm, which is swiveled or rotated about the pivot point. The pivot point or the rotational axis here extends substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the positioning device, wherein the longitudinal axis of the positioning device advantageously extends in the vertical direction. It is also contemplated, however, that the retaining device is translatorily displaceable, starting from the positioning device, and in particular from a center axis of the positioning device, and hence is pushed out of, for example, the above-stated cutout of the positioning device, or can be pushed protrudingly out of the bottom region of the positioning device. It is additionally contemplated that the retaining device is swung out of the positioning device and is hence configured in the form of a barb. By means of the above-stated retaining device there is hence created a support surface of the transport device, by which the semifinished product can at least in some sections be undergripped, and hence raised and transported.
The transport device has a carrier element, which is designed such that it is movable relative to the semifinished product and on which the positioning device and/or the retaining device are arranged. The carrier element or the supporting arm hence serves to arrange or hold the positioning device and/or the retaining device. The carrier element advantageously extends in the horizontal direction. The carrier element itself is moved, for example via appropriate guide rails, along a guideway, so that the semifinished product positioned with the positioning device and held with the retaining device can be transported along the guideway, for example from a first processing device to a second processing device. Furthermore, the carrier element can be moved up or down in the vertical direction and hence away from a processing device and toward a processing device. As a result of the, for example, lowering of the carrier element in the direction of the processing device, it is possible that the positioning device, at least in some sections, penetrate into, for example, the engagement regions of the semifinished product in order to enable a positioning of the semifinished product at least relative to the transport device. When the retaining device are withdrawn or unscrewed and hence arranged on the appropriate surface of the semifinished product, and the carrier element is moved in the vertically upward direction, the transport device and the semifinished product connected to the transport device, or the semifinished product carried by the transport device, is hence moved upward in the vertical direction in order to enable the semifinished product to be received or lifted off and to be removed from the processing device.
The retaining element is designed such that it is movable relative to the carrier element. The carrier element, which can be, for example, a supporting arm or a carrier plate or a carrier platform and is itself advantageously designed such that it is movable in the vertical and horizontal direction, hence advantageously serves to hold and align the retaining device itself. The retaining device is consequently arranged such that it is movable relative to the carrier element in the translatory direction and hence in the vertical direction, as well as in the horizontal direction, and advantageously also in the rotatory direction or rotational direction, when swiveled about a defined pivot point.
The positioning device has a recess for receiving, at least in some sections, a locating element of a processing device. The processing device is, for example, an impregnating device for applying an impregnating agent, such as an impregnating resin, to at least an application surface of the semifinished product or a consolidation device for shaping the tool and cross-linking the semifinished product fibers. The recess of the positioning device is advantageously designed such that an upper surface, and in particular a penetration surface or a penetration portion of the locating element of the processing device, can be introduced into the recess. Consequently, the recess and at least an upper region of the locating element have a comparable shape and are designed, for example, in the form of a cylindrical cone.
During the process of receiving the semifinished product and also during the process of depositing the semifinished product respectively from a processing device and in a processing device, the positioning device is mounted on the locating element of the processing device in such a way that at least a portion of the locating element can be introduced into the recess of the positioning device, so that advantageously the positioning device and also the locating element are centrically aligned. As a result, a defined arrangement or positioning of the semifinished product relative to the transport device, and hence also relative to the processing device to be transported, is enabled. The locating element itself advantageously serves to position the semifinished product within the processing device and to hold it at least periodically during the processing.
Furthermore, a processing device for processing a semifinished product is provided, wherein the processing device is a component part of a semifinished product manufacturing plant and has at least one locating element for arranging the semifinished product relative to the processing device. According to the invention, the locating element can be introduced into an engagement region of the semifinished product. The locating element, which is designed, for example, in the form of a locating pin, hence extends from a receiving plate or a locating surface of the processing tool advantageously upward in the vertical direction, so that the semifinished product to be processed is thereby able to be placed onto the locating element.
Advantageously, the processing device, which is, for example, an impregnating device for applying the impregnating agent, such as, in particular, the impregnating resin, or is a consolidation device for cross-linking the fibers or for shaping the semifinished product, has more than one locating element, and in particular two or more locating elements. Advantageously, the plurality of locating elements are spaced apart, so that a defined arrangement and alignment of the semifinished product in the processing device can be enabled. Advantageously, the locating elements of the processing device are also arranged such that, in consideration of the Poka-Yoke principle, an incorrect arrangement of the semifinished product in terms of its alignment within the processing device is avoided. The locating element advantageously has, at least in some sections, a cylindrical shape. The locating element advantageously has in the upper end region (distal end of the locating element), which at least in some sections enters into contact with the engagement region of the semifinished product, a substantially frustoconical form, which hence comprises lead-in chamfers in order to enable easy mounting of the semifinished product onto the locating element of the processing device. Advantageously, the locating element also fully penetrates the thickness of the semifinished product, insofar as, for example, the semifinished product possesses a through bore as the engagement region.
The locating element may be arranged such that it is movable relative to the processing device by way of a spring element. The spring element is, for example, a compression spring, which is connected to a region of the locating element, and in particular to a lower distal end of the locating element, which end lies opposite that region of the locating element which, at least in some sections, makes contact with the engagement region of the semifinished product, namely lies opposite the upper distal end of the locating element. In particular when the positioning device is mounted onto the locating element, the spring element is compressed, so that the spring element is compressed such that the locating element is advantageously pushed out of or moved out of, and hence expelled from, the engagement region of the semifinished product by way of, in particular, the positioning device of the transport device. Consequently, the semifinished product is advantageously transferred in a simple and reliable manner, in terms of its positioning, from the processing device to the transport device. It is also contemplated, however, that the locating element is arranged rigidly and immovably on a processing platform of the processing device and hence cannot be expelled by the positioning device when the semifinished product is received and/or deposited respectively from and in a processing device. Moreover, a rigid, and in particular immovably arranged locating element has merely such a small length or size that the locating element can reach merely into a segment of the engagement region and hence does not fully penetrate the thickness or length of the engagement region.
In the described processing device, all the advantages which have already been described in connection with a transport device for transporting the semifinished product according to the first aspect of the invention are obtained.
Furthermore, a semifinished product manufacturing plant for manufacturing a semifinished product, and in particular an impregnated semifinished product, is provided, which manufacturing plant has a transport device and/or a processing device according to embodiments of the invention. Advantageously, the semifinished product manufacturing plant has at least one impregnating device and advantageously, in addition, at least also one consolidation device. The transport device of the semifinished product manufacturing plant serves, in particular, to receive, transport and deposit the semifinished product between the at least one impregnating device and the at least one consolidation device of the semifinished product manufacturing plant. It is additionally contemplated that the semifinished product manufacturing plant also has a braiding unit for enwrapping a support core, for example, with braiding mats or fibers for the creation of a fiber hollow component, which in the impregnating device is saturated by the impregnating agent.
In the described semifinished product manufacturing plant according to the invention, all the advantages which have already been described in relation to a transport device for transporting the semifinished product and/or to a processing device for processing the semifinished product according to the preceding aspects are obtained.
In addition, a transport method for receiving, transporting and depositing a semifinished product from and to a processing device by means of a transport device is provided, wherein, for the take-up of the semifinished product, at least one positioning device of the transport device for positioning the semifinished product relative to the transport device is introduced into an engagement region of the semifinished product, and at least one retaining device of the transport device, for holding the semifinished product on the transport device, is arranged at least in some sections on a surface of the semifinished product. Consequently, for the take-up of the semifinished product, for example, the transport device is moved, and in particular conveyed, in such a way into the region of the first processing device that the at least one positioning device of the transport device engages in the engagement region of the semifinished product such that a positioning of the semifinished product relative to the transport device can be enabled. Following the engagement or introduction of the positioning device into the engagement region of the semifinished product, a retaining device of the transport device is conveyed out or turned out or moved in the direction of the semifinished product to be transported such that this can be arranged on a surface, and in particular on a receiving or support surface, and in particular in a region of this support surface of the semifinished product, in order to enable raising of the semifinished product from the processing device and a secure and slip-free transport to, for example, a further processing device. It is thus contemplated, for example, that the retaining device is conveyed into the slots of a, for example, slotted impregnating tool in order that the semifinished product can be arranged on the lower surface, in particular since in these regions the semifinished product to be transported does not rest on a surface of the processing device. The impregnating device itself is advantageously slotted or advantageously has passages in the bottom region of the support plate in order to ensure evacuation of excess impregnating agent which cannot be absorbed by the semifinished fiber product to be impregnated.
Through a positioning of the semifinished product by use of the positioning device and an undergripping of the semifinished product by use of the retaining device, a simple, secure and precise transportation, and in particular take-up and depositing, of a semifinished product of whatever design and shaping is possible. In particular, a sagging of the semifinished product or a deformation of the semifinished product during transport is also avoided. As a result, the quantity of rejects, and consequently the production costs, is minimized.
A transport device of the preceding type for receiving, transporting and depositing a semifinished product, and/or a processing device of the preceding type for processing a semifinished product is or are used. Advantageously, it is hence possible that, in the take-up process of the semifinished product, the positioning device penetrates into the engagement region of the semifinished product such that those locating elements of the processing tool which are already arranged in the engagement region of the semifinished product can be moved by way of the positioning device counter to a spring force of a spring element for alignment of the locating element, so that the locating elements are pushed, and in particular moved, out of the engagement region of the semifinished product by way of the positioning device. As a result, a transfer of the semifinished product from the locating element to the positioning device is enabled.
Advantageously, the positioning device and also the locating element have a mutually comparable form, and in particular a circular-cylindrical form. The positioning device of the transport device advantageously also has a recess, which is designed such that an upper distal region, and in particular a head region, of the locating element of the processing device can be introduced, at least in some sections, into this recess of the positioning device, so that, in particular, a slippage of the positioning device on the locating element is avoided. However, it is also contemplated that the locating element of the processing device is dimensioned such that it does not extend fully through the engagement region of the semifinished product, so that pushing out or moving out of the locating element by way of the positioning device of the transport device is not necessary to enable the positioning device to be introduced sufficiently far into the engagement region. In this case, the processing device has no spring element for the movable arrangement of the locating element.
Furthermore, it is possible that the positioning device and the retaining device are arranged in such a way in relation to each other that the retaining device, when the positioning device is introduced into the engagement region of the semifinished product, is hence likewise transported through the engagement region of the semifinished product and is arranged in an exit area of the engagement region. Consequently, the semifinished product has, in particular, a through bore as the engagement region, through which the positioning device fully reaches, so that the retaining device, which is arranged, for example, in an end region of the positioning device or in a recess of the positioning device, in order not to impede movement of the positioning device through the engagement region, can be moved out of, and in particular swiveled out of, this starting position into a holding position so that it can be arranged in a region of a surface of the semifinished product, which arrangement allows a take-up, and in particular transportation, of the semifinished product to be realized.
In the described transport method, all the advantages which have already been described in relation to a transport device, a processing device, and/or a semifinished product manufacturing plant according to the preceding aspects of the invention are obtained.
Embodiments of a semifinished product manufacturing plant according to the invention, as well as of a transport device according to the invention and a processing device according to the invention, are explained in greater detail below on the basis of drawings, in which, respectively in schematic representation: